


Orange Peel

by antoinetteforsythe



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:33:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26403517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antoinetteforsythe/pseuds/antoinetteforsythe
Summary: A bag of her clothes was stashed in the closet like a secret.
Relationships: Jughead Jones & Toni Topaz, Jughead Jones/Toni Topaz
Kudos: 6





	Orange Peel

Toni, her hair still rumpled from sleep, plucked an orange from the bowl on the counter and sliced through the peel with her thumbnail. A sweet fragrance filled the air.

She had taken him up on his offer, spending more nights at the trailer than not. A bag of her clothes was stashed in the closet like a secret. It already felt normal, Toni being there every morning.

Toni peeled the fruit in one long strip and offered him a section. He popped it into his mouth whole. He was just being a decent friend. Anyone would do the same.


End file.
